Joutes nocturnes
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Suite à une provocation, Athos enjoint Aramis à croiser le fer.


**Joutes nocturnes**

 _Disclaimers :_ The Musketeers appartiennent à BBC One et BBC America. Tout ceci est inspiré du roman d'Alexandre Dumas.

 _Thème de tipitina :_ Athos/Aramis (peut sous-entendre un futur Aramis/Athos/Porthos et ou actuel Aramais/Porthos), get-together happy fic. Sur le chemin d'une mission, Athos et Aramis s'entrainent. Je vois bien, comme un peu en escrime, pour chaque "point", ils doivent répondre à une question de l'autre.

* * *

Aramis suivait docilement Athos dans l'arrière-cour d'une auberge. Sa langue avait malheureusement fourché sous l'effet de l'alcool. Certains détails de la vie d'Athos avaient franchi ses lèvres.

Son amant n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa femme défunte.

Comme un homme blessé dans son honneur, le chef des mousquetaires lui réclamait un combat nocturne pour une minuscule allusion.

En pleine mission, l'alcool devrait être prohibé. Surtout pour Athos.

Aramis remerciait intérieurement Porthos de tenir éloignée la dernière recrue des mousquetaires. Le fieffé gascon ne comprendrait peut-être pas la nature de leur relation. D'Artagnan posait des questions beaucoup trop indélicates et s'interposait facilement entre ses frères d'armes.

Athos souhaitait se défouler sur son corps. Personne ne devait interférer. Seul Aramis savait contenir la bête féroce qui se cachait derrière le masque impersonnel de son Capitaine.

« En garde, Aramis !

— On pourrait pimenter ce petit jeu d'épée par des questions anodines. »

Il fallait aider Athos à contrôler sa colère. Cette fois-ci, elle était dirigée uniquement vers Aramis.

Lui rappeler à quel point il tenait à lui, tout en se ménageant un contretemps, n'était pas superflu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, grogna Athos.

— Celui qui gagne un assaut pose une question au vaincu. N'importe laquelle. Et le vaincu y répond obligatoirement.

— Il se cache quelque chose derrière cette obligation.

— Tu connais mes réponses », sourit Aramis.

Le coin des lèvres d'Athos se souleva brièvement. Aramis avait ferré l'animal dans son piège bienveillant. Il avança sa jambe droite, pivota son talon gauche vers l'extérieur, abaissa légèrement son bassin et salua son adversaire éméché avec son épée.

Aramis donnait toujours l'impression de boire plus que les autres, en se servant de petites quantités de vin. Athos se noyait dans la boisson, quand il allait mal. Lucide, Aramis connaissait le danger de la force brute de son Capitaine. Même avec son intelligence et sa dextérité, il devait se méfier d'un mauvais coup.

Et il comptait bien ramener Athos dans sa chambre cette nuit.

Athos fendit l'air de son épée, après avoir râlé contre le sourire mesquin d'Aramis.

C'était quasiment dans la poche.

Athos attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne lui laissant que le loisir de se défendre. S'il souhaitait remporter cet échange, il devrait sortir ses meilleurs atouts. Il para les différents coups d'estoc et se servit de cette lame colérique. D'un mouvement du poignet, il l'envoya balader et glissa quelque temps sur sa force pour se rapprocher de la gorge d'Athos.

Aramis se protégea du retour puissant de l'épée avec le métal couvrant son avant-bras libre. Une étincelle jaillit et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité.

« Attention. Tu risques d'inquiéter d'Artagnan et Porthos, si je reviens couvert de bleus et de coupures suspectes. Notre altercation reste amicale.

— Ils s'inquiéteront pour toi, de toute façon », soupira Athos.

Son souffle court lui plaisait énormément.

« En attendant, j'ai une question.

— Dis toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce midi ? »

Exaspéré, Athos écarta la pointe de l'épée d'Aramis de sa gorge et fit quelques pas.

« Tu étais là !

— J'aurais bien aimé t'accompagner dans ce genre d'activité. Seulement, tu es allé régler une affaire urgente pour ne revenir que quelques heures plus tard.

— Je n'ai pas mangé.

— Et tu as bu ce soir. C'est bon à savoir. Attends-moi deux minutes. »

De colère, Athos cria son nom. En faisant louvoyer son épée, Aramis revint dans l'auberge pour commander un repas à emporter dans sa chambre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est propre, une fois sobre. »

En passant, Aramis indiqua à Porthos qu'il gérait la situation et passa brièvement dans les toilettes pour un changement de dernières minutes.

Évidemment, Athos l'attendait en ruminant son passé et en tournant en rond. Une nouvelle joute s'imposait.

« J'ai tout préparé pour que notre nuit soit exquise. Même en matière de dessous. »

Le désir supplanta l'ire l'espace de quelques instants. Cet homme se révélait magnifique quand il représentait un tel défi.

« Je ne me ferai pas avoir par de tels artifices. Tu as évoqué le sujet tabou entre tous.

— Je l'ai seulement évoqué pour que nos compagnons de route te comprennent mieux. C'est important.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Tu aimerais que je parle de nous ?

— Pas vraiment. Seulement, je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Au moins, inconsciemment. J'ai tendance à rapprocher ma couverture de la tienne, plaisanta Aramis.

— En joue.

— Comme tu veux. »

Aramis se remit en position. Il pourrait le laisser gagner, cette fois-ci. Athos avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour ne pas lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs, Athos se rapprocha plus subtilement de lui. Quand il préparait ses attaques, il pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui. Athos joua avec ses jambes, l'amenant à s'avancer et à reculer pour rester au contact. L'espace d'une seconde, il créa un léger déséquilibre chez Aramis. Athos enroula son épée autour de la sienne, pour la détourner de l'axe, et se fendit. Aramis se réceptionna par terre pour éviter le coup.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te méfier des intervalles ?, lui demanda-t-il en le surplombant.

— Sérieux ! C'est ta question ?

— Mais non. »

Aramis adorait le taquiner. Athos relâchait ainsi la pression et lui s'en amusait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Athos lui ramenait les pieds sur terre. Chacun son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes exactement ?

— C'est trop difficile à détailler. Il va falloir qu'on vérifie tout ça dans ma chambre. En plus, tu pourras t'y restaurer.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable », se moqua de lui Athos, en rapprochant la pointe de son épée du bouton du pantalon d'Aramis.

Aramis sourit en sentant qu'il avait détourné l'énergie négative d'Athos vers quelque chose de plus sexuel. Il écarta légèrement les jambes pour le tenter. Si en plus, il pouvait être mené comme un sac à patates jusqu'au lit, ce serait une victoire écrasante sur son amant.

Ainsi, les deux autres membres de la troupe virent Athos soulever Aramis dans les escaliers.


End file.
